


Karaoke Party | Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

by Lordpikachu2003



Series: Love After War [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: Obito," he says calmly, "I'm the Hokage. I can't just leave when I have all this" -his finger does a twirl in the air, signifying all the giant stacks of papers surrounding his office- "work I need to finish."Obito crosses his arms and frowns. "Even if it's your birthday?"Kakashi cringed. Yes, it's his birthday. And he hates going to parties. Being surrounded by cheering, loud, drunk people is the worst kind of hell for him. He would much rather hole himself in his office and not go to the party at all. Good thing being the Hokage is a great excuse to avoid such things."Yes, especially if its my birthday," he says blandly.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Love After War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Karaoke Party | Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Kakashi's birthday (I know... I'm late) But I posted it on wattpad back in September. 
> 
> Gradually, I'll be adding my stories from wattpad onto here. I hope you guys enjoy this one. :D

"What do you mean, you're not coming?!"

Kakashi looks up from the scroll he was studying to see Obito. He's definitely not happy. Eyes narrowed into a disapproving glare, white hair, a remnant of the Juubi's affect, pointing out in all directions. Obito's mean stance is an amusing contrast to what he's wearing-- A long purple robe and loose black house pants. After serving his term and becoming a reformed criminal, Obito stopped giving a shit about what he wears around Konoha.

After the war, Obito served his 2 year repentance and 1 year of house arrest. Once he was free, he became Kakashi's assistant. It was the next natural solution-- The citizens of Konoha and other Kage didn't know what to do with Obito Uchiha. So, Kakashi suggested he would keep a close eye on his former teammate. It seemed to make everyone more comfortable-- The former criminal/ mastermind of the 4th Shinobi war would stay under the watchful eye of the Hokage.

Although... when they became boyfriends, that was a different story.

Kakashi looks at Obito with the most tired expression he can muster. After working all day, and all the previous night, he's not feeling up to going to some party right now.

"Obito," he says calmly, "I'm the Hokage. I can't just leave when I have all this" -his finger does a twirl in the air, signifying all the giant stacks of papers surrounding his office- "work I need to finish."

Obito crosses his arms and frowns. "Even if it's your birthday?"

Kakashi cringed. Yes, it's his birthday. And he hates going to parties. Being surrounded by cheering, loud, drunk people is the worst kind of hell for him. He would much rather hole himself in his office and not go to the party at all. Good thing being the Hokage is a great excuse to avoid such things.

"Yes, especially if its my birthday," he says blandly.

Obito scoffs. He walks around the room, inspecting all the stacks of papers with a frown on his face. Kakashi watches him as he moves, eyes moving down to watch the way the tail of the purple robe fell over his ass. He can't help it-- Obito's ass is like an eye magnet.

Then Obito turns around abruptly. "No," he says with a pout. "I decided that you are going to the party anyway."

"Whaatt?" says Kakashi, groaning. His hair flops forward as he slumps his shoulders. "Obito, can't you see I'm too busy?"

Obito smirks. "No. All I see is you creating excuses to avoid the party." Then he tilts his chin up defiantly. "You always do this. I know you."

Kakashi looks up at him with an embarrassed expression, then he finally shrugs. "Mah, you caught me."

"Of course I did," says Obito. He walks over to place his hand on Kakashi's, lacing their fingers together. "You can't hide anything from me."

Kakashi gives him a lil smile, which Obito returns with his own.

"Now, lets go. Hopefully our guests haven't left." Obito pulls Kakashi into Kamui and they teleport to the party.

.....

Outside of Ichiraku Ramen, the whirl of Kamui opens up and Kakashi and Obito appear, landing on their feet. Since after the war, Ichiraku had grown into a popular hotspot. As the favorite restaurant of Naruto, the hero behind the war, the restaurant expanded. Now it's a full restaurant with a bar and karaoke.

Drunken singing can be heard within. Immediately, Kakashi feels his energy being sapped out.

"Oi Kakashi," says Obito, right next to him. He squeezes his hand lightly. "Liven up. All your friends are here to see you. You're going to bum everyone out if you look like a dead scarecrow."

Kakashi shows him a tired, worried look and Obito flashes him a lopsided grin, eyes twinkling with hidden intent. "C'mon, Bakashi. Who knows, you might enjoy it..." he says, voice trailing off.

 _Oh_? Kakashi arches an eyebrow. Does Obito have a surprise planned? He tries to study his boyfriend's face as Obito pulls him toward the entrance. Kakashi doesn't really like surprises. But the way Obito's voice trailed off...

Kakashi starts grinning--

At least until the doors opened.

"We're here!" Obito proclaims ecstatically. Then his excited demeanor wilts as he scans the room. "Uh..."

Everyone is wasted. Groaning is heard in the far corner behind a booth. Sakura and Ino are each slumped over their table, holding empty cups in their hands. Yamato is passed out across the floor. And they could hear Gai's and Rock Lee's drunk karaoke singing coming from the back of the restaurant. And Shikamaru... well, he's lying back on his chair, passed out as well. Or maybe he's just lazily sleeping. Who knows?

Obito looks around the room, absolutely delirious. "What the fuck happened? I just left them like an hour ago!"

Naruto's head perks up off the bar table and his head turns to look at them. "Oi! Se-sensei iss hereee!" he yells, drunkenly.

Right next to him, Sasuke jerks up suddenly in his chair and turns to look at them with a blank stare. "Wha- took... you soo longg?" he says slurring. He starts glaring at them, but his head is swaying softly.

"Hmph." Obito crosses his arms and glares back. "Well, we're here now. I held up my end. Why the fuck is everyone either drunk off their asses or passed out?"

"Oh, weee had a... whi-skyy drinkk-ing cha..llenge," says Naruto.

"Ohmygod," says Obito as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And where is everyone else?"

"Ooh... theyy left a whiile agoo..," -hiccup- says Naruto. Then his head droops and falls on Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't push him away, but he starts overbalancing on his chair.

Obito watches as they both fall down on the floor in a heap. "Ok...," Then he turns to his boyfriend with embarrassment across his face. "Sorry. Looks like the party is over."

Kakashi feigns disappointment and shrugs. "Well that's too bad. Looks like I'll head back to the office." He turns away and starts walking towards the exit.

Obito grabs his arm. "Wait. Don't you want your birthday surprise?"

"Oh you mean this?," His arm does a sweep, indicating the party of drunken people. "It was quite a surprise."

"No..," Obito says, tugging on his Hokage cloak. He gets close to whisper in his ear. "I mean... your _surprise_..."

Kakashi turns back to study him, arching an eyebrow real high. Obito holds his gaze and a light blush fills his cheeks.

 _Oh?_ Kakashi muses to himself. _Obito is never the one to be so forward. Its that Uchiha stubbornness and pride. This must be a good surprise he has planned._

"Well, in that case...," says Kakashi, amusement filling his voice. "Please lead the way, Obito."

Obito shows him a shy smile and starts leading him towards the hallway at the back of the restaurant.

....

Obito stops at a door to one of the karaoke booths. Through the hazy designs on the window of the room, Kakashi could see flashing neon lights and a bright colorful TV screen. Loud electronic music can be heard booming inside.

"Your surprise is in here."

Kakashi shows him a weary, exasperated expression. "Karaoke? Obito, you know I don't sing."

Obito's cheeks turn slightly pink. "You're not the one who will be singing." He turns his face away as he opens the door and pulls Kakashi inside.

Once inside, Kakashi looks around the little room. There's a TV mounted on the wall with the Karaoke hooked up to it. And there's a couch on the other side of the wall with a short flimsy table in front of it.

Behind him, Obito reaches up to tug the Hokage cloak off of his back. "Now, I want you to be comfortable for your birthday surprise," he says, then he yanks the cloak off with one quick sweep.

Kakashi turns to look at him, stunned and amused. Obito catches his look and shows him a little smile, then he pulls him toward the couch on the side of the room. Obito gently pushes him down to sit on the couch, then he steps back with a sly smile on his face.

"Now just relax," Obito says as he walks backwards slowly, "Watch...."

Kakashi arches his eyebrows with piqued interest. _Hmmm... Obito is acting strange-- A bit too coy._ A grin starts creeping up behind his mask as he feels the excitement rising up in his belly. Oh this surprise is going to be good.

Obito holds his gaze a little longer, then smirks as he turns around to bend forward and choose a song on the Karaoke machine. Kakashi's eyes land on his ass.

"Hmm.. which song should it be?" Obito says, keeping his voice innocent and aloof. He wiggles his ass and Kakashi keeps staring at it, no shame at all.

"Ah, found it." Obito says and he chooses _'When the Doves Cry'_ by Prince.

He grabs the portable microphone and goes to stand in the area in front of the TV, his back towards Kakashi. He looks over his shoulder and smirks at him. "Are you ready, Birthday Boy?"

Kakashi does a light chuckle, then leans back on the sofa. He spreads his arms across the back of the sofa top and props his leg up over his knee. "Oh, I'm ready."

The song starts.

A guitar riff opens the song, then the beat hits. Obito starts moving his hips along with the beat, swaying it from side to side with each hit. Then more instruments kick in and Obito starts moving his whole body along with the rhythm.

He spins around, facing toward Kakashi, and starts singing. " _Dig if you will the picture... Of you and I engaged in a kiss..."_

Kakashi's eyebrows fly up as he watches him with an amused grin on his face. Oh yea, this is a great surprise.

The edge of Obito's lip curls up as he keeps singing, " _The sweat of your body covers me...Can you my darling, Can you picture this?"_ He closes his eyes and brings up his hand to the side of his face. He starts moving it down his body in a slow, sensual way, while still rocking his hips to the song. Kakashi's eyes widen as he watches Obito's hand trail down lower and lower, leading his eyes to his crotch.

Obito's voice continues, and he lolls his neck back, exposing his throat as he sings, _"Dream, if you can, a courtyard... An ocean of violets in bloom. Animals strike curious poses..."_

Then he brings his head back and smirks at Kakashi when he sings, " _They feel the heat...The heat between me and you!"_

Kakashi continues watching Obito, excitement filling him up completely. Obito is moving his body in an erotic, sensual way. Makes him want to touch. But he plays it cool-- Calm and collected. Although he can't hide the predatory look in his eyes.

The chorus starts, and Obito puts more passion into his singing, writhing his body to the song. " _How can you just leave me standing?... Alone in a world that's so cold (so cold), Maybe I'm just too demanding... Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold!"_

He starts pacing in front of Kakashi, teasing him with his eyes and his body. He gets close and Kakashi reaches out to grab his robe, but Obito quickly spins out of his grasp. Kakashi starts chuckling excitedly.

Obito eyes him with a teasing look, and keeps singing. " _Maybe you're just like my mother. She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied) Why do we scream at each other? This is what it sounds like, When doves cry."_

The interlude starts and Obito brings his arms up and starts rocking his hips back and forth, pumping furiously at the air. Kakashi sees the movement and jumps up to grab him. Obito laughs and quickly twirls out of the way. They playfully chase each other around the small room, using the table in the middle as an obstacle.

Obito continues singing, his voice breathless as he narrowly avoids Kakashi trying to catch him. " _Touch if you will my stomach... Feel how it trembles inside. You've got the butterflies all tied up, Don't make me chase you...Even doves have pride..."_

They both stop, facing each other with the table in between them. They both have goofy grins on their faces as they watch each other, anticipating the other person's next move.

Suddenly, Kakashi fakes left causing Obito to flinch and move to the right. Then Kakashi lunges forward over the table and Obito jumps and runs across the top of it. The table top wobbles and creaks under his weight.

Before Obito can get away, Kakashi spins around quickly and grabs him around the waist. Obito lets out a bright excited laugh and Kakashi pulls him close, trapping him against his body, and he starts laughing along with him.

They sway together with the song, closing their eyes and enjoying each other's warmth. Kakashi nuzzles into Obito's hair and Obito smiles blissfully, purring at the touch. Kakashi hears the sound of Obito's purr and pulls down his mask. He whirls Obito around to catch him in a passionate kiss.

The song continues, but Obito is too preoccupied to care.

_How could you just leave me standing?_  
_Alone in a world so cold? (world so cold)_  
_Maybe I'm just too demanding_  
_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_  
_Maybe you're just like my mother_  
_She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied)_  
_Why do we scream at each other?_  
_This is what it sounds like_  
_When doves cry_

Kakashi drags the both of them to the couch. He sits down and brings Obito on top of him to straddle his lap. They keep kissing, mouths crashing onto each other and panting into each other's mouths.

Obito's fingers fumble on the zipper of Kakashi's vest and Kakashi's gloved hands explore into Obito's robe. Kakashi makes an irritated noise and flings his gloves off, then his bare hands come back to touch Obito's chest. Obito lets out a groan and feels around Kakashi's mouth with his tongue.

The music keeps playing, bouncing off the walls and drowning out the sounds of them panting and groaning into each other's mouths. The dim neon of the TV screen casts a hazy blue and purple light onto their moving forms.

They claw at each other-- reaching, scratching, desperate to take the other's clothes off. Somehow, Obito pulls Kakashi's vest off over his head. Kakashi's hair bounces back into place, only messier and hanging down over his eyes. Obito's lips curl up, hiding a laugh and Kakashi lets out a low growl. Then he yanks Obito close to devour his mouth once again.

Kakashi's hands start grasping and running up Obito's thighs, then up his body. Obito closes his eyes, purring as he feels Kakashi's warm hands move up his body. He raises his arms, allowing Kakashi to bring his robe up to take it off. And Kakashi does, while trailing sloppy kisses along his neck and throat.

Now without his robe, Kakashi sits back and gazes at Obito's naked upper half. He then grins devilishly and whips the robe off his hands and onto the floor. Obito opens his eyes at the sound and sees Kakashi grinning at him with hunger in his eyes.

A chuckle rises out of Obito and he hums. "Mmm... you're so eager to have me naked." Then he leans in close to Kakashi's ear and whispers seductively, " _Hokage-sama_..."

"Oh?," Kakashi says, and he places his hand on Obito's side, squeezing firmly. "Maybe I should make it law that you have to walk around naked."

Obito chuckles a bit more. "I'm sure the village wouldn't mind. Seeing the man who declared war on the 5 nations, walking around without clothes."

A sly grin forms on Kakashi's face and he tugs on Obito's side, pressing their chests together. "If everyone saw you naked, I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all."

Obito laughs and Kakashi pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Obito sighs and kisses him back hungrily.

Kakashi's hands wander up and down Obito's back, feeling the ripples of hard muscle and slick skin under his fingers. He feels Obito move his shoulders and roll his back against his hands, which causes Kakashi to moan into Obito's mouth. Obito starts moving his body sensuously on Kakashi's lap, eliciting a shock of heat into his groin.

Something in Kakashi's brain snaps and his hands grab onto Obito's ass, moving his crotch against his hardening erection.

"Ahhh Kakashi, you're so hard." Obito says, panting. He starts rocking his hips, moving his ass against Kakashi's clothed dick.

Kakashi groans at the pressure and he opens his eyes to gaze at Obito. Obito's eyes are closed, his face flush, sweat glistening on his skin-- Kakashi could never get used to this. Seeing Obito so hot, grinding against him and a panting mess, turns him on like mad.

He pulls Obito close, pressing his face into his chest. His mouth closes around one of Obito's nipples and he swirls his tongue around. Obito throws his head back and he lets out a soft gasp, then he bites his lip to keep a moan from escaping. He reaches his arms around Kakashi's head, trapping him there against his chest.

Obito's hips start trembling. "Ahh Kakashi," he says, breathless. "Just take me right now."

Kakashi grins as he continues to lick and suck Obito's nipple. His other hand roams up Obito's body to play with the other one, teasing and pinching it. Obito starts moaning louder and his grinding on Kakashi's lap grows harder and more eager, almost bouncing on his lap. He's rock hard now and grinding onto Kakashi's erection is making him crazy.

"Aaah... Kakashiii, please. I can't wait any longer," he whines.

Kakashi smirks to himself. He loves it when Obito starts whining his name. Its ridiculously sexy. He lets go of Obito's nipple and breathes out a hot breath onto Obito's skin. Obito quivers at the sensation. "How much of me do you want, Obito?"

"All of it," says Obito, rasping for breath. "Forever and always. But right now, I need you take me."

Kakashi's other hand tightens its grip on Obito's ass and Obito feels a shock of heat rush to his groin. "Oh yea? And how bad do you want it, Obito?"

"Dammit!! Just do it, Bakashi," Obito yells, irritated.

Kakashi doesn't need to be told twice. He takes a firm hold of Obito's hips, then roughly forces Obito forward onto the table in front of them. Obito lands on his back with a gasp, causing the table to wobble. Then Kakashi grabs the bottom of Obito's pants and yanks it off and up over his shoulder.

Obito yelps at the sudden motion, cold air hitting him in his exposed groin. Kakashi sits back and admires Obito's now fully naked body. Eyes clouded, breathing heavily, and his muscles highlighted by the soft dim neon lights-- Obito is a beauty.

Obito starts blushing under Kakashi's intense gaze. "Bakashi, stop staring!," he whines. Then he turns his head away, and covers his face with the back of his arm. "Wh-What are you waiting for?"

"Mmm. Just admiring the view," says Kakashi. He keeps staring and starts licking his lips. He loves it when Obito gets like this-- frustrated and embarrassed, yet wanting him to fuck him like crazy. But he wants to bring Obito to the edge before giving him what he wants.

He gets close to Obito's member, exhaling his hot breath onto it and causing it to twitch. Obito is already hard from their grinding against each other on the couch, but feeling Kakashi's hot breath on his dick, makes him convulse uncontrollably.

Then nothing happens.

Obito furrows his brows in confusion and looks down. He sees Kakashi looking up at him with a cheery innocent grin. Obito suddenly feels a chill and his eyes widen in panic.

Kakashi's grin quickly turns devilish and he spreads Obito's legs wide and takes his whole length in his mouth.

Obito's head whips back in shock. "Fuckkk!" He gasps.

At that moment, the Karaoke machine takes a few seconds to go back to the main menu. The music of the machine gets quiet in between transitions.

....

Outside the Karaoke booth, the sound of Obito's yell echoes off the hallway and out into the dining area. And then his loud panting and moaning starts up.

Sakura suddenly jerks awake. She raises her head and looks around, eyes dazed.

"What was that?" she asks.

Naruto perks up off the floor, eyes drooping and hair all tousled up. Sasuke is lying underneath him, groaning from his hangover.

"You hear something, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks.

Then Obito's voice rings out again, chanting and moaning. "Ahh, Kakashi! Do it!! Don't stop!! Ahhhh! Fuuuuck!!!"

More people in the dining area start waking up. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke turn to look at each other, eyes wide.

....

Back inside the Karaoke booth, Kakashi is thrusting his oiled fingers into Obito's hole, while still sucking and taking him deep into his throat. Kakashi's wet tongue coils underneath Obito's cock, and he hums causing his throat to vibrate.

Obito's body writhes under the pleasure. His body shakes and his hips start thrusting up into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi uses his other hand to press his thumb between the area of his cock and his hole, adding pressure in teasing circles.

Obito shuts his eyes. His breath goes faster as he starts losing control. The combined sensation of having his dick and ass stimulated brings him closer to the edge. Then he feels Kakashi's fingers graze his prostate.

"Aahhh!!! Ka-kashi, right... there!!" he yells and grabs Kakashi by the hair.

Kakashi grins and suddenly stops. He pulls out his fingers.

Obito freezes and looks down at Kakashi. Kakashi has a wicked grin on his face as he slides his mouth off of his cock. He leans away and backs away from him.

Obito looks up at him with a pained expression. "Why'd you stop???"

"I want you to beg, Obito."

Obito's eyes widen. What? Kakashi is stopping now? When I'm so close??? "Kakashi... don't tease me!" Obito yells, frustrated.

"Why not? I enjoy seeing you like this."

Obito glares at him. _Fuck this guy._ "I'm not going to beg!"

"Oh really?" says Kakashi. He crawls on top of Obito, careful not to touch him, and leans in close.

Obito turns his face away, feeling heat rush to his face. Kakashi isn't touching him, but he could feel the ghost tingling of Kakashi's lips grazing his neck. Kakashi opens his mouth to trace a canine on his skin.

Obito bites his lip to keep himself from moaning. _God_... Having Kakashi so close to him in this vulnerable state is maddening. And Kakashi is still fully clothed. Like, _what the fuck?_ \-- It's too unfair. But, he's so turned on right now, he can hardly take it. He wants it. Desperately.

_Fucking Kakashi. Why does he have to make me beg???_

"Alright. Please Kakashi, I need you in me," Obito whimpers.

"What are the magical words, Obito?," Kakashi asks. His husky voice touches Obito's ear, causing him to moan. Then Kakashi trails his tongue underneath it, the sensitive spot there starts tingling and it takes everything in Obito's control not to quiver all over.

"Kakashi... don't make me say it."

The corner of Kakashi's lips curl up. "Why not? I know you secretly enjoy calling me that _word_ ," he purrs.

He brings his hand up, hovering a half inch over Obito as he slowly starts moving it down. The warmth from Kakashi's hand, the feeling of him not quite touching, causes Obito to writhe underneath it. It's making Obito crazy and Kakashi knows it. He loves the affect he has on Obito.

His hand keeps moving down, getting dangerously close to Obito's hardened erection. Obito braces himself, preparing for Kakashi's hand to grasp around it, but Kakashi keeps moving lower and down between his legs. Obito can't help it when his hips jerk up, imagining Kakashi pressing his fingers into him. But he doesn't. He's still not touching Obito at all.

Obito squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. "Goddamit Kakashi, I want you inside me already! Please!"

Kakashi continues smirking. "Say it."

 _Damn, Kakashi. Teasing me like this!_ Obito turns to look at him in an embarrassed, defeated look. His eyebrows are knit together and his strained eyes are looking into Kakashi's intently.

"Daddy," Obito says, in a low whisper.

"Hmm?," says Kakashi, grinning. "What was that?"

"Daddy," Obito calls out in a demure voice. Then he leans back on the table and spreads his legs wide. He wets his lips and parts his mouth in a slow alluring way. "I want your _thick, hot_ cock inside of meee. Fuck me, Daddy. _Please_... I need your hot cum filling me up inside..."

 _Wow._ Kakashi's eyebrows fly up and his eyes dilate. Obito is completely unraveled and desperate to be fucked. Kakashi smirks as he feels the familiar feeling of arousal heat up in his groin. His already hardened dick twitches painfully in his pants, suddenly feeling too tight and constricted. Yes, he's ready to _take_ Obito and make him scream.

"That's a good boy, Obito," says Kakashi, voice husky and low. He pushes up from the table and takes off his shirt. He watches Obito with an easy smile as he slowly pulls down his pants. He sees Obito's eyes grow wide as his pants hits the floor and his dick is exposed.

Kakashi chuckles to himself at Obito's reaction. Obito has seen his dick many times, but it always seems to stun him silent. He takes the lube on the table and starts lathering himself up, making a show of it for Obito. And Obito starts chewing his bottom lip, eyes fixed on Kakashi's oiled up fist moving up and down his length.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asks. He positions himself between Obito's legs and presses his dick at Obito's hole, teasing the entrance with light pressure.

"Yes," Obito rasps and he makes a gulp noise.

Kakashi grins to himself. Seated between Obito's legs and looking down at him-- Obito looks like a desperate mess. Its damn sexy.

He takes a firm hold onto Obito's hips and pushes into him. Obito braces himself against the table, gasping for breath. He feels Kakashi slide inside him, his inner muscles spreading around Kakashi's hard length. And it's so _hot_ , heating him up inside.

Obito lets out a long moan. His neck stretches back to expose his throat and Kakashi leans down to lick his jawline. He kisses and bites at the skin there while continuing to thrust inside, hard and slow. Obito rides the movement, feeling Kakashi stretch him even more.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Obito," Kakashi says. He continues pushing in, grimacing as he shoves himself in a continuous strong, yet steady motion.

"Ahh..Kakashi, you're so... hot inside mee," Obito says between breaths. He tightens his thighs around Kakashi as he feels his cock move all the way in. It finally hits something deep inside him, filling him up completely. He can hardly think, its so big.

"You're hot too, Obito." Kakashi says. He pushes in a bit more, letting Obito feel the full length of his cock. Obito tenses up and lets out a lewd moan. Then Kakashi starts moving his hips, pulling out of Obito, in a slow maddening move. Obito grabs the edges of the table with both hands to steady himself, causing the table to shake beneath him. Kakashi pulls out till only the tip is inside, then he does a hard ram into Obito.

Obito cries out in shock, almost losing himself in the pleasure of the powerful thrust. Kakashi remains there, pushing more into Obito as he rides the shudder of Obito's body. Then he starts pumping faster, anchoring Obito's hips against the table.

Obito holds onto the table for dear life as Kakashi pumps faster. Obito starts moaning, feeling each push and pull of Kakashi's cock drag on his inner walls. He tries to catch his breath, but each breath gets forced out of him with each ram of Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi watches Obito as his cock sinks into him again and again. Obito's face is flushed and he's panting unevenly. The man is convulsing with pleasure, his body shaking uncontrollably. The table keeps rocking unsteadily on its legs, the wood creaking with each pound Kakashi delivers.

Obito's moans turn into shouts. "Ah Kakashi! Fuck me harder! Don't stop! FUckkk!"

Kakashi grins wickedly. _Damn_... Obito's normally deep raspy voice is hitting higher levels. His shouts are echoing off the walls. He wants to make him scream even more.

Kakashi changes his position, and starts ramming his dick upwards onto Obito's prostate.

Obito lets out a loud gasp and screams. His body arches upwards on its own, reaching up and grasping for air. Kakashi wraps his hands around Obito's hips, carrying him up and then fucking him as he hangs upside down like a ragdoll. Obito presses up on the table behind him with his hands, desperate for something to hold on to.

The table keeps shaking and Obito struggles to hold himself up. Hanging upside down in an arch, he feels blood rushing to his head. His mind goes blank. All this pleasure and stimulation... The only thing occupying his senses is the feeling of Kakashi's dick hitting his prostate repeatedly. He can't hold it in any longer.

"Ahh...Ah...Ka-kashi!! I-I'm going to cum!!," Obito yells, breathless.

"Then cum, Obito," Kakashi says in between pants. He tightens his grip on Obito's hips and starts driving into him in short deep thrusts, angling up and dragging on his prostate. Obito's legs start trembling, falling loose from his arms.

"Aahh!!! Ahh..!! Kakashiii I'm...!!," Obito screams. He shuts his eyes and his body goes tense. Kakashi rams his cock all the way in to the root and Obito clenches in on him as his body explodes in a powerful orgasm. His body shudders violently and cum erupts out of his cock, spreading across his stomach, chest, and the table.

The shock of Obito's orgasm shakes his whole body and Kakashi rides it, panting as he feels Obito's inner muscles tremble around his cock. He does a few more hard uneven pumps into Obito and then he cums as well, groaning at the pleasure as his eyesight blacks out. Obito lets out a loud moan and tightens his thighs around Kakashi as he feels his hot cum fill him up inside.

They stay like that for a few moments, breathing together and connected in all senses of the word. They keep holding on to each other, basking in the high of their sex.

The room is quiet now, except for the sounds of their ragged breaths. The soft dim light of the TV screen highlights their connected bodies. They almost forgot where they were.

Obito's whole body does random spasms from the aftershock. He has a pleasant satisfied look on his face as he's still trying to catch his breath. He tilts his head down to look up at Kakashi and smiles wearily.

"Mmm... I don't think... I can walk for a few days," Obito says, still breathless. He feels himself about to go limp.

Kakashi starts chuckling and brings Obito down to rest on the table. He slowly pulls out his cock, causing Obito to shiver contentedly, then reaches for his discarded shirt to wipe Obito's chest and stomach clean. Once finished, he comes down to lie on top of Obito and nuzzle into his neck. "Does that mean you're not up for a round 2?" He asks, smirking.

Obito smacks him lightly on the arm. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you," Kakashi says, grinning. He trails his hand down to caress up Obito's thigh, bringing it close around him. "And so are you."

Obito closes his eyes in embarrassment. Kakashi can be so sappy sometimes, but his sappiness always manages to make Obito swoon, despite trying not to. A blush starts filling his cheeks. "O god. Why am I with you?"

"Um...," says Kakashi, mulling his thoughts. Then a devious smirk forms on his face. "My cock?"

Obito gets quiet for a few seconds, then he keeps his voice blank as he says, "I'm breaking up with you."

A hearty laugh rises out of Kakashi and Obito grins, enjoying the sound and the way each laugh causes Kakashi to shake. Then Kakashi tugs Obito's face towards him to lock his lips in a passionate kiss. Obito can't help it when he lets out a soft moan.

After a few more moments, they stop to look at each other, complete dorky love evident on their faces.

"I love you, Kakashi."

"I love you too, Obito."

They look fondly into each other's eyes and share another passionate kiss.

....

_ Epilogue _

About a half hour later, Kakashi opens the door to the karaoke booth and walks out into the hallway. He looks up and stops. Everyone is standing right there looking at him.

"Uh... yo?" Kakashi says, somewhat stunned.

"Soo...," says Sakura, smirking, "'Daddy', huh?" Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru start snickering behind her. Sasuke keeps his face blank, but his lips are pressed tight together as if he's trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"Shit," Obito's voice says from within the room.

Kakashi turns to look at him and sees him stand up on shaky legs. Complete bewilderment is on Obito's face as he looks down at himself. Suddenly his legs refuse to obey and he falls forward, quickly catching himself on the table. He looks up at Kakashi and smiles in victory at not falling over.

Then the table makes a loud creak noise.

Obito freezes. His eyes slowly grow wide in panic.

The creaking starts getting louder and everyone comes over to look, just in time to see the table collapse in on itself and Obito falling down along with it.

"Fuck!," says Obito from the ground.

"I feel like I heard him yell that word enough for a lifetime," says Yamato, amused. Everyone starts snickering again. Sasuke merely shakes his head from side to side, looking down at his cousin with a judgmental stare.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. "Ah I'll pay for it."

"Hmph," says Shikamaru. He crosses his arms and grins. "Glad to know a portion of our missions' earnings go into paying for the Hokage's sex accidents."

Naruto lets out a loud snort and starts falling over, holding his stomach as he's laughing so hard. His laugh is contagious and everyone else starts laughing, blissful and having a great time. Kakashi can't help it and a giant smile grows on his face.

Obito looks up from his spot on the floor. He gives Kakashi an embarrassed innocent look. "Uh... Kakashi? A little help would be nice."

Kakashi continues to smile and comes over to help him. He reaches down to pick him up, then with a second thought, he sweeps him up into his arms, bridal style.

"Kakashi, what are you doing??" Obito sputters. His face turns red.

"Helping you," Kakashi says, then he pulls him close to kiss his neck. Obito turns his face away as a moan escapes his lips and he shudders all over. Damn, his body is still hypersensitive.

Someone starts coughing, interrupting them. "Ahem!"

Kakashi and Obito look up. Everyone is still there watching them.

"So... we better get going," says Shikamaru, looking rather bored, but smirking at the same time. "My ears have heard enough tonight. Plus I'm sleepy."

Everyone starts leaving, exchanging Kakashi teasing looks and approving hand signals. As they leave, Kakashi and Obito can hear them laughing and talking to each other down the hallway, saying things like:

'Seriously. Best birthday party ever!'

'Did you see that last move they did? _Holy shit!'_

'Damn Kakashi. The sex god."

'I'll be hearing Obito's lewd moans for weeks!"

Obito starts blushing. "Ohmygod," he says, incredulous. "So everyone heard everything?"

"Mah... seems like it," Kakashi muses. Then he grins mischievously. "And sounds like they saw everything too, through the foggy window of the booth."

"Oh god...," Obito covers his face and murmurs. "Please kill me, now."

"Already tried that before," says Kakashi, smiling. "Didn't work though. So now you're stuck with me."

Obito looks up at him and he sees the adoring way Kakashi is looking at him. Obito can't help it but smile back, eyes softening. "You're right," he says. Then he raises his hand to caress Kakashi's cheek. "Forever and always."

He leans forward to kiss Kakashi on the lips. After a few moments, he parts the kiss and presses his forehead against Kakashi's, smiling sweetly as he wanders lost into his eyes. Then he says something to Kakashi, whispering softly...

"Happy Birthday... Kakashi."

.  
.  
.

End, for now. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Prince. Thank you, Prince, for creating such a sexy/fun song. It inspired me to write this porn. -cough- I wonder if he would mind... 🤔 Ah. I miss you, bud. Please go and listen to that song right now. 'When the Doves Cry' by Prince. I want everyone to imagine Obito dancing and singing erotically to this song like I do everytime I hear it. (actually I do that to a lot of songs... 😅)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! There will be more...


End file.
